Higo Sai
by vocachara
Summary: Rin is an assassin who will do anything to please her Mama. But when a serial killer called Red Devil terrorizes the city, will she be able to get rid of them without her feelings getting in the way? Based on the song Festival of Asylum. Rated M for Violence, slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for selecting my story to read. I've had this just sitting around and I really wanted to finish it so I've decided to put it on here. Due to the Contract is still underway, just slowly but surely. This was an attempt to wite something actiony for a change. Anyway read on, and I hope you enjoy it. ^-^**

**11:38 p.m.**  
**Unidentified Building**

Siren's blared. My feet ran forward. My eyes constantly shifted. My pistol was ready in my hand.

I cautiously approached a corner and placed my back against it. I turned around into a crouching position with my gun at ready aim. Sure enough, one of the guards was there. He tried to aim his gun at me but I already fired. I quickly stood back up and ran down the hall. I could see the staircase ahead.

_Almost there..._

Suddenly, three more guards appeared from the adjacent hall. I fired at one, then the other, but knew I wouldn't dodge a gunshot from the third so I somersaulted to the other end of the hall. He fired, but missed and I aimed for his head.

_Fire._

Blood gushed from his skull but I just kept running. I opened the door to the staircase and bolted down the square-spiraled steps. I pulled out a cell phone and pushed a button.

"Mitsukuni." I breathed into the receiver.

"Rin." A suave male's voice rang through my ears.

"I'm on my way."

"Right." I closed the phone and pocketed it without stopping. I was almost at the bottom when there was someone there-an enemy. I jumped up, my blond hair trailing behind, and landed atop of the man. I grabbed his wrist that carried a gun and hit him with my own on his head to knock him unconscious. I flipped out of the way as he collapsed onto the concrete floor and landed before bolting out the door. A black car screeched to a stop before me. The back door opened and I quickly entered. We sped off.

"How'd it go?" Mitsukuni asked. He lowered his head and his jet black hair almost covered his eyes.

"Hiroshi Morioka was successfully assassinated."

"Atta girl." I looked up into the rear view mirror at saw my reflected cerulean eyes. I slumped back into the seat.

"Do you think Mama would praise me?" I asked in a soft voice.  
"Of course. At your age, you're an outstanding assassin."

"You're right...I mean not too many 14-year-olds get to do what I do. Even though I didn't really ask for it..."

"Not this again...Just get some sleep, Rin. I'm sure you're exhausted." He said. I just stared out the window as we approached the city. I was too tired to put up an argument anyway. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

**7:12 p.m**  
**Downtown Sapporo**  
**Rin's P.O.V**

"Rin! Hurry up!" My friend Miku called out. I rubbed my eyes and her long teal hair and eyes began to become clearer. Then the rest of her figure did.

"Coming!" I ran up to her.

"Geez, Rin! You look awful." she said.

"Wow, thanks, Miku!" I said sarcastically.

"I just mean you look really tired."

"Because I am! I rarely get any sleep."

"Huh? Why? What keeps you up so late?" she pestered.

"Well...that is because...uh..."

"Oops! No time! Your lollygagging is going to make us late for the train." She pulled my arm and we ran towards the train station. When we reached our stop, we walked to our school and we're immediately greeted by Kaito-Miku's boyfriend- and Len, my closest friend next to Miku.

"Wow, Rin, you look awful." Len commented.

"So I've heard." I said through my teeth.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! You just look really exhausted. You haven't been staying up too late, have you? You're getting enough rest?"

"Yes, Len! Sheesh, relax. I was just busy...helping my mom with something, that's all." I answered.  
"So what were you helping with?" Kaito asked.

"Just...stuff...a-anyway, we're gonna be late! Let's get inside." And I walked towards the school building and they followed. _Phew, that was close..._

I didn't really like hiding things from my friends, but I couldn't tell them I was an assassin. If they all knew, their lives will be in serious danger. And I just couldn't do that to them. Plus if I told them, I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore. It was the only thing that made me feel regular.

"Did you hear? There's a new store downtown that just opened. It looks really cool and I really want to go." Miku announced at lunch.

"We should go after school." Kaito suggested. Len and Miku nodded.

"Sounds good! Rin, you coming?" Len asked.

"Ah, no I can't. I have...cram school."

"Cram school? Since when?" Miku asked.

"Since today. My mom is making me go." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well...maybe next time."

"Yeah..." The rest continued talking amongst themselves and I just rolled my orange between my palms. Truth is, I didn't have cram school. I just have to prepare for another mission tonight. It's kinda far and I have to leave right after school.

**4:17 p.m**  
**Rin's Home, Living Room**  
**Rin's P.O.V**

"So, who's life am I ending today?" I said sarcastically. Mama just smirked, her short brunette hair curving around her round face.

"His name is Tatsuya Nishimura. He goes out on his hotel balcony around 10-ish for a smoke. Get him then, but don't be seen."

"Basically a snipe?"

"Exactly. I leave it to you, Rin."

"I won't let you down."

**4:17 p.m.**  
**Downtown Sapporo**  
**Miku's P.O.V**

"Hmm...Ah! There it is!" I cried out. There were tons of people in the little shop.

"It's packed..." Len said.

"You complain too much! C'mon let's go!"

"I don't know, Miku... how about we come back later? They might just run out of stuff anyway." Kaito said.

"Nope. I wanna go now. And if you guys don't want to come then I'll go by myself." I marched over to the store by myself. I went inside and looked around the strange shop. It was filled with all these weird statues and dolls and clothing. Why is this store so popular? It's dark and weird... Still, I _have_to buy something. I made such a big fuss out there. Plus I don't want to have come all this way for nothing. Maybe I'll buy something for Kaito? Or Rin and Len? I was looking at some weird tiki-esque cell phone charms when I felt a figure looming over me. I turned around to face a man with dark hair that covered his eyes wearing cloak-like outfit.

"Welcome!" he said in a dark voice that completely went with his appearance. "Can I help you find anything?" So he works here?

"Um...no, thank you. I'm just looking."

"Very well then." And he walked away.

"Geez, what a creep..." I said under my breath. I should hurry and buy something so I can leave. I bought a cross necklace for Len, some more hair clips for Rin, and a scarf for Kaito, since it's getting colder. When I went up to the counter, the scary guy from earlier was there! I kept my eyes away and paid for them.

"You're in luck!" He said. I looked up at him. "Today you receive a free gift with every purchase." He then pulled out a black mask with a pointed chin and slanted red eyes.

"Um...thanks?" I gave a weak smile and rushed out of there.

"There she is." I heard Kaito say as I approached the two.  
"Here, I got these for you." I gave the two their gifts.

"Thanks, Miku! You didn't have to-"

"Forget it. I just want to get as far away from that place as possible."

**10:28 p.m.**  
**Vacant Building, Downtown Sapporo**

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Damn, where is he?" I muttered under my breath. I had perfect aim on Nishimura's suite veranda. I looked away from the scope and stood up straight. I let out a sigh and saw my breath. I looked out the window for a while and saw someone walking on the alley below. That color hair was unmistakable. "Miku?" I whispered. She was holding something black in her hand...but I couldn't see. I wanted to lean out the window, but I forgot I was on a mission. I went back to my scope position, which was resting on one knee and the other bent for support, and sure enough Nishimura was smoking a cigarette. "This is my chance." I adjusted the aim to him, but right before I pulled the trigger, a face appeared, making me jump. It was black with red eyes. "What the hell?"

I flipped back and drew out my pistol. Something black flew past the window yet I saw a hint of blue. It couldn't be... I shook my head. No time to make assumptions now. I've been discovered. I turned for the exit and headed for the first floor. I turned for the alley, but it was empty. I looked up at the window from where I just was and there was no one there either. I know I'm not seeing things.

**7:27 a.m**  
**Interjection, Sapporo Neighborhood**

"Mama sure wasn't happy about last night...I'd thought she'd never stop yelling..." I said, thinking aloud. I looked around for Miku, but she was nowhere to be found. "She's usually earlier than me..." I decided to wait for her for a couple minutes, but there was no sign of her. I decided to go on ahead. I kept checking my phone to see if she'd text or call but I didn't get any notifications. I went on ahead without her.

"Hey, Rin! Where's Miku?" Kaito asked once I reached the school.

"I don't know. You're her boyfriend you should be the first to know."

"Well, maybe she was sick or something came up?" Len suggested. Before we could come up with anymore possibilities, the bell rang and we headed inside.

**End! So how was it? Please leave some kind of feedback, I'd be grateful. Also there's a cool box in a corner with choices you can/should pick. *fail at hinting***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two. And like I said Due to the Contract is slowly being updated. Hope you enjoy it!**

**6:57 p.m.**  
**Rin's Home, Rin's Room**  
**Rin's P.O.V**

_Buzz! Buzz! _  
I removed the pillow that covered my face and looked over to the end table next to my bed. I was receiving a phone call. I quickly sat up and looked at the screen. 'Bakaito' it read. I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hey, did you get in touch with Miku?" I asked.

"Nope. I even went over to her house. It looks like the whole place has been deserted." He answered. He sounded really tired.

"None of this is making sense...Why would she and her family just disappear like that?" Just then I heard a knock at my door. "Look, I have to go. Call me if you find out anything else." Mitsukuni opened my door.

"Meiko-san calls for you." He said.

"Right." I turned my legs off the edge of the bed and hopped on the plush carpet. Mitsukuni led me to Meiko's office and opened the door for me. "Rin reporting." I said as I entered.

"Are you aware of what's happened?" She asked.

"No...about what?" I asked. She picked up a remote off her desk and turned on the giant TV screen behind her. It was the news and Luka Megurine, the anchor, was speaking.

"The city of Sapporo is in panic due to the mysterious killings carried out by a masked individual known as 'Red Devil" She said. A picture of the face I seen last night appeared on the screen. My heart dropped. "Police reports conclude that each murder was carried out around midnight. So far, 16 bodies were found, each with a 'Red Devil' mask left behind..." She turned the television off before tossing a manila file atop her desk.

"Here are some surveillance camera images of this 'Red Devil'." Mama said. I didn't notice until I looked down, but my hands were shaking. I examined the pictures to see the 'Red Devil' stabbing and slicing into the flesh of people. Blood was everywhere...

"It couldn't be..." I whispered. It was definitely Miku's hair. Same style, same color. But Miku couldn't be capable of doing something like this... Not the Miku I know. Not my best friend.

"Rin, I want you to find this "Red Devil' and kill them."

"W-What?"

"Is there a problem?" She asked with a devious smirk. My teeth clenched.

"...No."

"Good girl. Do whatever you must to fulfill this task. I will not accept failure. It's not like you have a choice anyway."

"Understood."

**8:46 am**  
**Vocaloid Academy**

"Everyone's really going at it about this 'Red Devil' thing." Len said during class. It's the topic of almost every conversation.

"Yeah...and I see Kaito hasn't made it to school today." I said.

"Rin! Are you trying to say that the Red Devil got Kaito?" This girl named Teto said, loud enough for the whole class to turn their attention to me.

"What? No! I wasn-"

"That isn't funny Rin!" Someone else said.

"Look! I'm not trying to say Kaito got killed. I was just stating the obvious." I retorted. The classroom door slid open and my instructor walked in.

"Alright, class, settle down. Regardless of what goes on outside this classroom, our lessons will continue." She went on to the morning ritual of asking us to stand, bow, and sit again before teaching. The entire lesson went completely over my head. I couldn't stay focused. That was until the door opened again, revealing a disheveled Miku. The entire class gasped at her messy appearance, knowing that she is actually one of the prissiest girls in the school.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

"What happened to you, Hatsune? Are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"I'm fine." She headed for her seat beside me, stumbling once before reaching her desk.

"Where the hell have you been? And why do you look like that?" I asked in a panicked whisper.  
"Not now, Rin." she said.

"But you-"

"I said _not now._"

**12:01 p.m.**  
**Vocaloid Academy Courtyard**

"There you are, Miku! What's going on?" Len asked as he rushed to our table. Miku looked incredibly tired.

"Where's Kaito?" She asked.

"I don't think he came to school today. You, on the other hand, haven't been heard of in days, and you're house looks like it should be in the middle of a ghost town! What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm scared." she admitted.

"Of?"

"The night after we went to that store... I don't know, something happened." She explained.

"What?"

"I don't know! That's what scares me!" She was on the verge of tears.

"We're you in an alleyway that night?" I asked.

"I have no clue..."

"Why would she be in an alleyway?" Len asked.

"Um, it was just an assumption. So you don't remember anything?"

"No. I just woke up in my house last night and everything was broken. And my parents are nowhere to be found."

"This doesn't make any sense." Len said. Miku began crying.

"I'm sure there's some kind of explanation."

"Hey, Rin, do you think I can stay at your place? Until I can figure something out?"

"Miku, you know I'm always here for you. I have to check with my mom first, things are really hectic."

"Please! Rin, you're the only person I can come too. I have no idea where Kaito is. Please." She begged. The fear in her eyes pierced my heart.

"Alright." I gave in.

"Thank you, Rin! As soon as I figure out what's going on I'll be out of your hair." Later on before our next class I called Mama to ask if Miku could stay.

"Are you calling about something regarding your mission?" She asked through the receiver.

"No...Well yeah, kinda." I said, checking if anyone was around.

"What do you mean, 'kinda?'"

"Well, the other night during the failed assassination I saw something. I really think it was the Red Devil."

"Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Because it was just an assumption. I think it was Miku Hatsune, my classmate. She wants to stay with us." I explained

"You want the Red Devil to stay where we live? We're not allies here."

"I know but, ah, it's confusing. I'll explain later. I have a plan. It'll help with the mission, trust me."

"...Bring her later and I'll make the decision then."

**4:22 p.m.**  
**Rin's Home, Rin's Living Room**  
**Rin's P.O.V**

"So, that's what happened..." Meiko finally said after Miku explained for the situation. "That is rather strange. I suppose you can stay here for the night. First thing tomorrow morning I'll take you to the police station and see what they can do. It's a shame you didn't go to them right away, but they have a 48-hour policy on a missing person's report anyway."

"Thank you so much, Meiko-san!" Miku said. She seemed to feel relived, but there's really no way to understand what she's feeling inside.

"I suppose what you should do now is rest, and try to remember something, anything. You look like you haven't slept for days."

"Yeah, I guess a nap would be really refreshing right about now." Miku said with a small smile.

"You can sleep in my room." I offered. She nodded and headed up the stairs. As soon as we heard the door close Mama turned to face me.

"The plan is to keep close watch on her. If she really is Red Devil, maybe she'll go out again tonight. I'll follow her."

"That's just what I was thinking. Say, if Miku really did turn out to be Red Devil..."

"The mission will come before friends. This was the promise I made and I'm not going to back out of it." I interrupted. She smirked that unsettling little smirk.

"I'll leave it to you then."

**10:45 p.m.**  
**Rin's Home, Rin's Living Room**

I was lying on the couch still, I've been sitting here ever since I finished eating dinner, which Miku slept through. I wanted to wake her up to eat but she was deep in her slumber. I was so worried about her. Every time I went to check on her, she had this scared look etched on her pale face. I really hope that I was wrong, that it wasn't Miku, but it just seems so-

"Mom...Dad..." I hear a soft voice coming from upstairs. Is she finally awake? I sat up in the couch to listen for more. After a minute I decided to go see for myself. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. The moonlight illuminated her face. She spoke again. "Mom...dead..." That sure sounded like dead, but she's still sleeping, her voice must be muffled. "Dad...dead..." Okay, now I'm convinced. She abruptly sat up, her head still hanging low. Then she threw off the blanket and got out of the bed and stood her chin still on her chest.

"M-Miku?" I whispered. She slowly turned her head to me. Her eyes gleamed with crimson and a wide toothy smile crept on her face. "Miku, what are you-" Before I could finish she darted to the window and jumped out through the glass. I took off after her, stopping to get my spare pistol from my desk drawer and followed her into the darkness.

**Endo! How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Thought it was okay? Let me know~**


	3. Chapter 3

**W O W really really and I mean _really _super long update! Oh my gosh an ****infinite+1 apologies to all of my readers. I've been meaning to get back into writing but kept putting it off. If any of you are still reading with me, or you're a newcomer, thank you for taking the time to read my story! I tried to make this one long to make up for it! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**11:11 p.m.**

**Narrow Alleyway**

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was hot on Miku's trail, but boy was she fast! I was careful to sync my footstep rhythm with hers so she couldn't tell someone was behind her. But she stopped, and jumped high into the air onto a house's rooftop. I turned into a smaller alley between it and another house and jumped one's side to another until I was on the roof. I looked around but I couldn't see her. But II felt a presence behind me. Sure enough, a masked Miku was there.

"So it's true. You are the Red Devil, Miku. But why? How could you do this?" I asked. She didn't move. "Well, I guess that you weren't the only one hiding something. I'm an assassin. That's why I can't always go out with you and Kaito and Len. I've lied to you all so many times..." She gave no response, her only movement was her hair blowing in the chilled wind. So I continued.

"I'm carrying out orders. I don't really want to do all this but...I have no choice. I don't know how I ended up in Meiko's hands but she's raised me since I was small. Even though it wasn't like how other kids were raised, it's still my life. If I were to leave,I don't know where I'd go." I stared at the still figure ahead of me. I kept talking.

"Heh, you know, I'd never think I would say this to anyone, but I guess it's because you're a stranger. You're _not_ Miku. You're _not_ my best friend. But now I have a new goal. One I made up all on my own. I'll get her back! I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!" I drew my gun and ran towards her, but she was gone in an instant. I immediately stopped and searched around me, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I turned around saw her right behind me for a split second before she struck me with something and I blacked out before I could even react.

**Morning**

**Rooftop**

"Ow." I muttered as I awoke. I slowly opened my eyes and allowed them to readjust. The sun was high in the sky, and so was I. My head was pounding. I rubbed around my hair to check for bleeding and luckily there weren't any. I sat up cautiously and saw my gun tossed casually to my side. That's when I was hit with the sudden realization that Miku, no, the Red Devil, got away. Damn, Meiko isn't going to be happy about this. Though it's not like I'm in the best of moods either. I've ended plenty of lives, but will I really be able to kill my best friend? No, I shouldn't think this way. She's killed plenty of innocent people as well. Then I thought, am I really doing any different? I looked at the gun now grasped firmly in my hands. Why does it have to be this way?

**Still Morning**

**Rin's House**

"Meiko-san! Mitsukuni! I'm back!" I called out into the house.

"Rin! Come in here _now_!" Meiko yelled. I gulped. She did _not_ sound happy.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" I asked nervously as I walked inside of her office.

"Take a look." She said and directed my view to the tv screen behind her. The news again, with the pink-haired anchor Luka Megurine.

"Much to everyone's dismay, the 'Red Devil' crisis has risen to an extensive problem. As you can see on your screen, video footage from a cell phone recorded from a bystander witnessed multiple masked citizens conducting heinous acts. For obvious reasons we're not able to show all of the footage on screen. Police are increasing security measures and advise you to take extra caution when being outdoors at night..."

"You see how this is an issue?" Meiko asked.

"It isn't just Miku..." I barely whispered

"I take it last night didn't go well, hm?"

"Not exactly. I don't get where these masked people are coming from." _And how and why Miku had to get caught up in it..._

**Flashback of Miku**

I was in a trance when I walked towards somewhere unknown. The red slanted-eyed mask in tow. I had no idea where I was headed but I couldn't bring myself to stop walking. It was as if my body wasn't in my control, but I had no will to stop it. I found myself in front of an abandoned warehouse. Why am I here? And why am I going inside?

Once I was further in, enveloped in darkness, a light shined on me from above. Then there were several circling me, each illuminating someone with the same mask I held adorning their faces.

"What...is this? Why are you all wearing this mask?" I asked, still unable to control my bodily movements.

"Hatsune Miku." One said.

"H-How do you know my name? What's going on?"

"Enough withl the questions!" One beside me yelled. "You have the mask, as do we."

"I can see that."

"It'll start soon. You'll lose something. You'll lose everything." A smaller one from behind said.

The voice sounded like it belonged to someone still in primary school.

"You want to save them, don't you? Before it's too late and they're gone forever?"

"How do you expect me to not ask what's going on if you keep spouting this vague bullshit? Tell me what all this is! This stupid mask and whatever it is I'm supposedly losing...wait...you don't mean..."

"Take a look over there, Miku." The one in front of me extended his arm directing my vision to the far right, where I could see three people all tired and beat-up looking, and blindfolded. Immediately I recognized my parents and Kaito.

"N-no..." I then gained control of my movements and sprinted towards the three. "Mom! Dad, Kaito!"

"M-Miku..? Is that...is that you?" My dad said weakly. I started crying, hard.

"Yes, it's me! Are you all okay?" I grabbed their hands, and they started crying too.

"We're okay." My mom said with a painful smile. I couldn't bear to look at them. I walked over to

Kaito and caressed his cheek.

"I'm...so glad to hear your voice." He said quietly. It broke my heart to hear it so pained and raspy.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried..." I turned and faced the circle of masked faces. "I know you want something. You want me to do something for their safe return right? Well what is it? What do you sick, twisted, _godforsaken_ people want me to do?"

"We want you to join us."

"What will happen when I do?"

"Whatever we want you to do. Put on the mask."

"Just tell me already!"

"Put on the mask!" they all said. I hesitantly walked closer to them. I stared at the mask in my hands. I had no idea what would happen when I placed it on my face, but I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't want to think about what might happen to my parents or Kaito. With shaky breaths, I put it on.

"_We've been waiting for you, Red Devil."_


End file.
